True Strength of Heart and Get The Crest
They are back in the Pokemon Coliseum, and they are fighting the Heartless to get the Trophy and they did it, they got the Oak Cup Shoutmon: We're the Champs! Everyone is celebrating to them Hours later Professor Oak: Good job, boys. You are well on your way to winning. Next Day They are fighting the Heartless and they did it, then they got the Charizard Cup Gumdramon: We're Number One! Hours Later Professor Oak: Excellent Job, Boys. You've been doing so well in the Tournament. I'm so pleased with the progress you have making. I feel sorry now for not letting you in sooner. Shoutmon: Hey, don't worry about it. Gumdramon: So, are we close to becoming Heroes? Professor Oak: Not yet. You have a long way to go. Jibanyan: Nyan! This will take forever! Whisper: Be patience, Jibanyan. We'll become Heroes soon. Just you wait and see. Next Day They are fighting the Heartless and they gonna fight Giovanni Giovanni: Well, long time no see, boy. I'm surprised to see you made it this far. And I won't let eight meddlers like you get in the way. I didn't need those Yo-Kai help to obtain power. In fact, I shall be defeating you myself. They are fighting him and they defeated him, then Office Jenny arrest him Office Jenny: I'm placing you under arrest on multiple accounts for stealing rare Pokemon, hacking into a computer system, and attempt to cause psychical harm to someone outside of the battle. You have the right to remain silent! Giovanni: This isn't over, kids! Mark my words, this little game has only begun. You may have won the battle, but you're not even close to winning this war. I shall have my Revenge! Officer Jenny: I said remain silent! They won and they got the Trophy of the Team Rocket All: We won! Giovanni look so angry and then Komasan spill and Ice Cream on his Head Giovanni: My hair! Next Day They are fighting the Heartless and they did it Ash: Alright, Gumdramon. Looks like we have to face to each other. Gumdramon: What about my friends? Ash: Do you want to be stronger like Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Well, I guess I could take a break. You could do it on you're own, Gumdramon. Damemon: Good luck. Gumdramon: Okay. He is fighting Pikachu and he defeated him and then he and his friends won the Pikachu Cup Damemon: We did it! Everyone is Cheering to Gumdramon and his Friends Horus Later Ash: I can't believe it. Pikachu didn't even hold back. I guess Digimon can be as good as Pokemon. Gumdramon: I think we get it now. Strength of heart, the way to become a hero, it comes from our friends. Our strength comes from Jibanyan, Whisper, USApyon, Komasan and Komajiro. Professor Oak: Beg pardon? Shoutmon: Don't you get it? With these Youkai's on our side, no one can take us down. We're undefeated! Not even Ash and Pikachu can stand a chance against our Friendship. Pikachu: Pika? Professor Oak: Now, wait, that's not what I... Ash: I agree professor. I could have never made it this far as a Pokemon Trainer with the Friendship from my Pokemon, Misty and Brock. Together, the eight of you make great heroes. And as a team, you can overcome anything. Gumdramon and Ash gave each other a high five, then Gumdramon and his Friends are pushing the Pedestal and it Revealed a Crest of Reliability, Gumdramon aim the Xros Loader up, then the Crest went to the Xros Loader and he got it. Then they all left the Pokemon Coliseum Category:Cutscenes